Mardent Strongoak
' Mardent Strongoak' is a Master Druid of the Druid of the Talons Aspect as well as a member of House Strongoak in High Forest. Mardent Strongoak was a strong supporter of Taflarion Stormrage and thus has always been close to the upper levels of the Druids of the Talon Aspect despite his relatively youthful age and time spent as a druid. Mardent Strongoak has two major sibling in the form of Celestine, and Heslinia Strongoak of which Celestine is a priestess of Elune and lives her life in peace inside Fraitenhoom, while his sister Heslinia never arrived in High Forest and became a Lothlorian Elf years and years ago and has a strained relationship with her family because of her choices in Athel Loren. Mardet Strongoak is a level two Magi of whom is a member of the Nature School of Magi marking himself as a Druid. Mardent Strongoak has a personal flying aspect that is golden in its coloring, and it has unusually large claws that he has become known for having. Mardent Strongoak became ferel early in his life and was forced out of this by Taflarion Stormrage of which created the bond between the two. Mardent Strongoak would become ferel after being stuck in his Talon form after he was chased by a massive Great Eagle that had gone mad. Finally making his way back to High Forest he wandered in his Talon form for years until he was confronted and freed by Taflarion Stormrage. Marden Strongoak would take part in the relief of Minas Ithil where he worked alongside the Druids of the Talon to move behind the lines and sow chaos in the retreating army as well as destroying the siege machines that might have done damage otherwise. Mardent then travelled to Tree Hill for the Second Battle of Tree Hill and during this battle he once again proved himself very capable when he defeated a large Orc in single combat and killed many as they attempted to retreat. Mardent Strongoak would return to Lucerne when he accompanied Lanthus and the expedition to Lucerne where they founded Luzern Forest to act as the center of their people in Lucerne in order to be closer for communication. Appearance Talon Form Mardent Strongoak has a personal flying aspect that is golden in its coloring, and it has unusually large claws that he has become known for having. Mardent Strongoak became ferel early in his life and was forced out of this by Taflarion Stormrage of which created the bond between the two. History Early History Mardent Strongoak would become ferel after being stuck in his Talon form after he was chased by a massive Great Eagle that had gone mad. Finally making his way back to High Forest he wandered in his Talon form for years until he was confronted and freed by Taflarion Stormrage. Marden Strongoak would take part in the relief of Minas Ithil where he worked alongside the Druids of the Talon to move behind the lines and sow chaos in the retreating army as well as destroying the siege machines that might have done damage otherwise. Mardent then travelled to Tree Hill for the Second Battle of Tree Hill and during this battle he once again proved himself very capable when he defeated a large Orc in single combat and killed many as they attempted to retreat. Family Members Relationships Category:Druid of the Talon Category:Druid Category:People Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:People of Luzern Forest Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:Nature School of Magi